kaltesonnefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Pressespiegel
'Neutral' * Spiegel: :* 2012-FEB-05: RWE-Manager Vahrenholt (SPD) sagt Abkühlung des Weltklimas voraus :* Olaf Stampf & Gerald Traufetter 2012-FEB-05: "Wir werden hinters Licht geführt" - Interview with Vahrenholt (nur Printausgabe) — zum Faktencheck :** english version: Breaking Global Warming Taboos - 'I Feel Duped on Climate Change' :*** National Review, Planet Gore, Greg Pollowitz 2012-FEB-: ‘I Feel Duped on Climate Change’ :* Axel Bojanowski 2012-FEB-08: Die Verkäufer der Wahrheit :** english version: The Truth Peddlers - Smoke and Mirrors in the Climate Debate * dpa 2012-FEB-06: German energy executive rejects global warming in book * Potsdamer Neueste Nachrichten, epd 2012-FEB-06: Streit um Klimaprognosen:RWE-Manager kontra Potsdam-Institut * Die Zeit 2012-FEB-06: Fällt Klimakatastrophe aus? - Vahrenholts neues Buch * Frankfurter Rundschau 2012-FEB-06: SPD-Rebell hält Klimaprognosen für übertrieben * Kölner Stadtanzeiger, Jakob Schlandt 2012-FEB-06: „Sonnenflaute stoppt Erderwärmung“ * n-tv (dpa) 2012-FEB-06: Fällt Klimakatastrophe aus? - Vahrenholts neues Buch * Die Welt: :* Interview mit Fritz Vahrenholt: 2012-FEB-07: "Die Sonne schenkt uns Zeit" :** GWPF, translation by Phillip Müller 2012-FEB-08: The Cold Sun: Why The Climate Catastrophe Won't Happen :* Norbert Lossau, Interview mit Eicke Weber 2012-FEB-12: Gefährlich oder harmlos? * Hamburger Abendblatt: :* Angelika Hillmer 2012-FEB-07: Sind die Klima-Warnungen völlig übertrieben? :* dpa 2012-FEB-08: Werden die Winter kälter - und wenn ja, warum? * Erneuerbare Energien, Niels Hendrik Petersen 2012-FEB-08: Die kalte Sonne - Oder warum der RWE-Innogy-Chef vom Glauben abfiel * Der Westen: :* Wilhelm Klümper 2012-FEB-07: Wie die „kalte Sonne“ den Klimawandel stoppen soll :* 2012-FEB-18: "Streit um die Sonne" (nur Print) * Süddeutsche Zeitung 2012-FEB-07: Kalte Erde * Frankfurter Allgemeine Zeitung: :* 2012-FEB-08: "Vahrenholt hält Warnungen vor Klimawandel für übertrieben" (nur Print) :* Hermann-Michael Hahn 2012-FEB-08: "Die sonderlichen Sonnenanbeter" (nur Print) * Deutschlandradio Andreas Eschbach, Jörg Degenhardt 2012-FEB-08: "Es gibt nicht die großen noch ungefundenen Ölreserven" * esi-africa.com 2012-FEB-08: RWE renewable energy chief rejects global warming in book * Osnabrücker Zeitung 2012-FEB-08: Klimawandel: Osnabrücker Universität lädt RWE-Manager Vahrenholt wegen strittiger Thesen aus * rbb InfoRadio, Niko Schleicher 2012-FEB-08: Buch "Die kalte Sonne" - Klimaskeptiker fern vom Mainstream * Focus 2012-FEB-09: Umstrittene Buchveröffentlichung „Die kalte Sonne“: Halbwahrheiten über die CO2-Lüge * Judith Curry 2012-FEB-09: Solar discussion thread II * Oberösterreichische Nachrichten 2012-FEB-10: Umweltpionier spricht Klimasünder frei * phoenix, Unter den Linden, Christoph Minhoff, mit Fritz Vahrenholt und Hubert Weiger (BUND) 2012-FEB-13: "Wieder prima Klima? Der Streit um die Energiewende" - Sendung auf YouTube * ARD Morgenmagazin, Interview mit Mojib Latif 2012-FEB-13: Klimaforscher Latif: Vahrenholts Thesen unwissenschaftlich * Augsburger Allgemeine 2012-FEB-12: Forscher: Winter könnten künftig noch kälter werden * Der Standard, Johanna Ruzicka, Interview mit Fritz Vahrenholt 2012-FEB-13: Klimarat hat schwere Fehler gemacht" * NDR: :* Info 2012-FEB-15: Redezeit - Die Live-Diskussionssendung mit Experten und Hörern - mit Werner Weber, Toralf Staud und Christian-Dietrich Schönwiese :* Jürgen Deppe, Interview mit Vahrenholt 2012-FEB-15: Warum die Klimakatastrophe NICHT stattfindet :* 2012-FEB-17: Vahrenholt und die "CO2-Lüge" * Neue Zürcher Zeitung, Christian Speicher 2012-FEB-15: Solare Kühlung für das irdische Treibhaus? * hr Radio 2012-FEB-15: Prima Klima für Skeptiker - Die Katastrophe wird abgesagt * Daily Telegraph, Geoffrey Lean 2012-FEB-17: Climate change conversions are not all they might seem 'Contra' * Die Zeit: :* Stefan Schmitt & Christian Tenbrock 2012-JAN-26: Kälte aus dem All? :* Toralf Staud 2012-FEB-08: Skeptiker im Faktencheck :* Frank Drieschner, Christiane Grefe und Christian Tenbrock 2012-FEB-09: Störenfritz des Klimafriedens :* Toralf Staud 2012-FEB-09: Vorhang auf für den Sarrazin der Klimadebatte :* Martin Klingst, Stefanie Schramm, John F. Jungclaussen, Vera Sprothen, Ulrich Schnabel 2012-FEB-09: Leugnen und verschleiern * KlimaLounge, Stefan Rahmstorf 2012-FEB-03: Sibirische Kälte, Vahrenholt * Der Klima-Lügendetektor: :* 2012-FEB-04: Fritz Vahrenholt (RWE): Kalter Kaffee zur Sonne :* 2012-FEB-09: Bild & Vahrenholt: Die Lüge von der CO2-Lüge :* 2012-FEB-13: Nochmal Fritz Vahrenholt: Ein unredliches Buch * Der Tagesspiegel, Dagmar Dehmer: :* 2012-FEB-06: „Ich mache jetzt Wind“ :* 2012-FEB-06: Fritz Vahrenholts Feldzüge * Potsdamer Neueste Nachrichten, Dagmar Dehmer 2012-FEB-06: Fritz Vahrenholts Feldzüge * ECO-News 2012-FEB-06: Fritz Vahrenholt, ein verantwortungsloser Klimaleugner * Die Grünen, Hermann Ott 2012-FEB-07: Klimawandelskeptiker: Vahrenholt Buch soll Energiewende torpedieren * Deutschlandradio: :* Volker Mrasek 2012-FEB-06: "Die globale Klimaerwärmung schließt grundsätzlich Wetterextreme nicht aus" :* Interview with Jochem Marotzke 2012-FEB-07: Vahrenholt nicht "als Klimaforscher ausgewiesen" :* Interview mit Mojib Latif 2012-FEB-08: "Die warmen Temperaturen kommen häufiger" :* Georg Ehring 2012-FEB-13: Sonne contra CO2 * Globales Klima: :* 2012-FEB-06: Altpapier zum Neupreis :* 2012-FEB-08: Keinen Plan, aber gute PR :* 2012-FEB-09: Man macht es Ihnen zu einfach. Teil 1. :* 2012-FEB-13: Vahrenholt und Lüning abgewatscht * Klimaretter: :* Toralf Staud 2012-FEB-07: "Natürlich haben wir Sachen weggelassen" :* 2012-FEB-08: Danke, lieber Fritz Vahrenholt! :* Toralf Staud 2012-FEB-09: Fritz Vahrenholt im Faktencheck :* 2012-FEB-11: Vahrenholt im Faktencheck (2) :* Hermann Ott (Die Grünen MdB) 2012-FEB-13: Kalte Sonne, kaltes Herz * taz: :* Ingo Arzt 2012-FEB-07: Der Klima-Sarrazin :* Ingo Arzt 2012-FEB-09: Die Weltenretter :* Marie-Claude Bianco 2012-FEB-11: STREIT DER WOCHE - "Klimaskeptiker sind wie Viren" * Independence 2012-FEB-08: “Die kalte Sonne“ vs. DWD-Daten * Süddeutsche Zeitung, Christopher Schrader 2012-FEB-08: Welche Rolle spielt die Sonne wirklich? * Financial Times Deutschland: :* Carel Mohn (European Climate Foundation) 2012-FEB-08: Krude Thesen gefährden Glaubwürdigkeit von RWE :* Mojib Latif 2012-FEB-15: "Der Mensch ist überführt" (nur Print) * Deutscher Naturschutzring 2012-FEB-08: DNR zur angeblichen CO2-Lüge: Wendehals Varenholt – vom Umweltschützer zum RWE-Manager, vom mutigen Warner zum Klimaleugner * Klimazwiebel, Hans von Storch 2012-FEB-08: A skeptic lacking skepticism: Fritz Vahrenholt * Die Presse, Interview mit Mojib Latif 2012-FEB-09: Klimaforscher: „Vahrenholt schießt aus der Hüfte“ * Gedanken(v)erbrechen 2012-FEB-09: Kalte Sonne oder das Klima und die Katastrophen-Experten * Neues Deutschland, Marcus Meier: :* 2012-FEB-10: Dumme, aber gefährliche Kampfschrift :* 2012-FEB-11: Messias der »Klimaskeptiker« :* 2012-FEB-18: Wenn Vahrenholt Recht hätte * t-online, Uli Weih, Interview mit Jochem Marotzke 2012-FEB-10: Experten-Check: Die Mär von der "kalten Sonne" * Telepolis, Wolfgang Pomrehn 2012-FEB-10: Braunkohlefreunde erklären uns das Klima * Astrodictium simplex, Florian Freistetter 2012-FEB-10: Vahrenholts kalte Sonne, Svensmarks kosmische Strahlen und der Klimawandel * Friends of Gin and Tonic: :* 2012-FEB-11: The Cold Sun is (C)old Coffee: An Open Letter to John Cook and Sebastian Lüning :* 2012-FEB-13: Vahrenholt's Long Denial: How the World gets Fritzled * n-tv: :* Hubertus Volmer, Interview mit Georg Feulner 2012-FEB-12: Vahrenholt irrt - "Es wird weiterhin wärmer" :* Hubertus Volmer 2012-FEB-12: Neues von der CO2-Lüge * Greenpeace Magazin 2012-FEB-13: Fritz Vahrenholt: Der eiskalte Leugner * Greenpeace Blog 2012-FEB-13: Vahrenholt, RWE und die Klimaskeptiker * Skeptical Science 2012-FEB-15: Fritz Vahrenholt - Duped on Climate Change * Der Freitag (blog), Joachim Petrick 2012-FEB-14: Vahrenholt, der "Zyklenfritze" auf der Medien- Besucher Ritze * gwup - Die Skeptiker 2012-FEB-14: Skeptiker vs. Klimaskeptiker – die nächste Runde * Vorwärts 2012-FEB: Verantwortungslose Klimaleugner * Junge Welt, Wolfgang Pomrehn: :* 2012-FEB-15: Liebe, liebe Sonne … :* 2012-FEB-15: Hintergrund: Angst vor der sauberen Konkurrenz * VDI nachrichten, Renate Ell 2012-FEB-17: Sonne macht Klima - aber nicht allein :* Augsburger Allgemeine, Winfried Züfle 2012-FEB-16: Ist die Sonne der Klima-Motor? 'Pro' * NoTricksZone: :* 2011-DEC-17: German Climate And Energy Experts To Publish Controversial New Book – Reject Alarmism, Call For Reopening The Debate :* 2012-JAN-30: German Fear Of Warming Plummets…Yet-To-Be-Published Skeptic Book Climbs To Amazon.de No. 4! :** Global Warming Policy Foundation 2012-JAN-30: Germany's Top Environmentalist Turns Climate Sceptic :* 2012-FEB-05: Der Spiegel Features “The Climate Rebel” Fritz Vahrenholt…Germany’s Climate Debate Starts To Rock! :* 2012-FEB-06: Body Blow To German Global Warming Movement! Major Media Outlets Unload On “CO2 Lies!” :** Jennifer Marohasy (Australien) 2012-FEB-07: Body Blow To German Global Warming Movement: P Gosselin :* 2012-FEB-07: German Media Continue Battering “CO2 Lies” :* 2012-FEB-07: “Die kalte Sonne” German Skeptic Book Now On Overall Amazon Bestseller List! :* 2012-FEB-09: Consensus-Shattering “Bild” Professor Writes: “Climate Science…Dogmatic From The Start…Holds No Water”! :* 2012-FEB-10: Two More Prominent German Climate Scientists (Latif and Marotzke) Break Ranks – Concede Natural Causes! :* 2012-FEB-11: 70% Of Financial Times Deutschland Readers Welcome Vahrenholt’s Skeptical Book :* 2012-FEB-11: “IPCC Ignored An Entire Field Of Science”, Die Welt Reports. Slams “Intergovernmental Panel On CO2″! :* 2012-FEB-12: Leftist German TAZ Daily Article On Vahrenholt: “Climate Skeptics Are Like Viruses” :* 2012-FEB-13: Germany’s War On Skeptics 1: Greenpeace-Germany Labels Vahrenholt “The Ice-Cold Denier” :* 2012-FEB-13: Prestigious Institute Director Eicke Weber Reveals Stunning Lack Climate Science Knowledge In Interview :* 2012-FEB-15: Book By Vahrenholt – German Warmist Scientist Claims: “I Need Only Two Sentences To Show It’s CO2!” :* 2012-FEB-15: Vahrenholt’s and Lüning’s Skeptic Book Skyrockets To No. 14 On The German Bestseller List! :* 2012-FEB-16: End-Of-Worlder Michael Müller Foams At The Mouth Over SPD Comrade Vahrenholt :* 2012-FEB-17: Svensmark Hits Back At Scienceblog’s Florian Freistetter Over Vahrenholt’s Book :* 2012-FEB-18: German NDR Public Television Sends Message To Vahrenholt And Skeptics: “You Belong In The Sewer!” :* 2012-FEB-19: Fritz Vahrenholt In Major Newspaper Interview: “We Need An Explanation On Why There’s Been No Warming Since 2000″ :* 2012-FEB-20: Hamburger Abendblatt Defends Vahrenholt & Lüning, Slams Germany’s Culture Of Intolerance * Die Achse des Guten, Dirk Maxeiner 2011-DEC-18: Zweifel sind überall… * Klimaskeptiker.info 2011-DEC-19: Neues Buch: Die kalte Sonne – Warum die Klimakatastrophe nicht stattfindet * EIKE: :* 2011-DEC-22: Überall Zweifel - Neues Klimabuch: Die kalte Sonne – Warum die Klimakatastrophe nicht stattfindet :* 2012-FEB-04: Die kalte Sonne - Interview mit F. Vahrenholt auf der IV. IKEK München :* 2012-FEB-09: Vahrenholt-Bestseller "Die Kalte Sonne" - Das Imperium der Meinungsmacher schlägt zurück! :* 2012-FEB-11: Das Buch von Vahrenholt/Lüning auf der Webseite der US-Klimaforscherin Judith Curry :* 2012-FEB-12: FTD Umfrage: 70 % Zustimmung für Vahrenholt/Lüning Thesen zum Klimawandel :* 2012-FEB-15: Vahrenholt bei PHOENIX - Prima Klima? :* 2012-FEB-17: Vahrenholt BUCH - Greenpeace lässt nicht locker: Website "kalteSonneCheck" soll Widerlegungen bringen :* 2012-FEB-20: Vahrenholt Buch-Zu Klimaforscher Mojib Latif! Eine Erwiderung * Focus, Michael Miersch 2012-JAN-30: "Schwenk zur Sonne" (nur Print) — zum Faktencheck * Ökowatch 2012-JAN-31: Fritz Vahrenholt veröffentlicht "Die kalte Sonne" * The Drinking Water Advisor 2012-JAN-30: Vahernholt and Luning 2012: Die kalte Sonne: Warum die Klimakatastrophe nicht stattfindet * Australian Climate Madness: :* 2012-JAN-30: "The Cold Sun" :* 2012-FEB-09: Varhrenholt: "I feel duped on climate change" :* 2012-FEB-12: IPCC "ignores an entire field of science" * The Market Oracle, Andrew McKillop 2012-FEB-01: Sun Down On Green Energy * BILD: :* Werner Weber 2012-FEB-05: Die CO2-Lüge - RENOMMIERTES FORSCHER-TEAM BEHAUPTET: DIE KLIMA-KATASTROPHE IST PANIK-MACHE DER POLITIK — zum Faktencheck :** Infokrieg.tv 2012-FEB-06: Sogar Die BILD-Zeitung Schwört Der CO2-Klimareligion Ab :* Fritz Vahrenholt, Sebastian Lüning 2012-FEB-07: DIE CO2-LÜGE - „Seit 12 Jahren ist die Erd-Erwärmung gestoppt!“ - zum Faktencheck :* Fritz Vahrenholt, Sebastian Lüning 2012-FEB-08: Stoppt den Wahnwitz mit Solar- und Windkraft! - zum Faktencheck * Der Honigmann sagt... 2012-FEB-06: Ach ja, tut sich bei BILD etwas ? * Watts Up With That?: :* 2012-FEB-06: Germany in skeptical turmoil on both Climate and Solar/Windfarms :* 2012-FEB-13: German skeptics Lüning and Vahrenholt respond to criticism * Junk Science 2012-FEB-06: Renewable Energy Boss Turns Climate Sceptic * Stern, Thomas Straubhaar 2012-FEB-06: Kalte Zeiten, heiße Konflikte * Deutschlandradio Kultur, Interview mit Fritz Vahrenholt 2012-FEB-06: RWE-Manager Vahrenholt: Die Klimakatastrophe findet nicht statt * Climategate.nl, Hajo Smit 2012-FEB-07: Duitsland wordt spoedig opgeschrikt door “Koude Zon” * De Dagelijkse Standaard, Hans Labohm 2012-FEB-07: De CO2-leugen * Daily Telegraph, James Delingpole 2012-FEB-07: 'Germany's George Monbiot' turns climate sceptic * Facebook 2012-FEB-08: Petition to translate Die kalte Sonne into English (as of Februar 14 with 14 likes) * Energy Tribune, James Delingpole 2012-FEB-09: Germany’s ‘Godfather of Green’ Turns Skeptic * Daily Mail, Melanie Phillips 2012-FEB-07: The compelling case against Ed Davey :* Powerline, John Hinderaker 2012-FEB-07: ANOTHER GREEN PROPHET DEFECTS * ClarityBlog! 2012-FEB-07: Body Blows * Hot Air! 2012-FEB-07: Two more scientists change sides in the AGW debate * Questions and Observations, Bruce McQuain 2012-FEB-07: Two more scientist change sides in the AGW debate * Financial Times Deutschland, Fritz Vahrenholt 2012-FEB-08: Fürchtet euch nicht vor dem Klimawandel * Coyote Blog, Warren Meyer 2012-FEB-08: Fritz Vahrenholt Climate Book * UFO Shock 2012-FEB-08: German Blitzkrieg on Global Warming Movement: Experts Debunk Alarmists * Chicago News Bench 2012-FEB-08: More Experts Step Forward to Debunk Global Warming * Daily Express, Nathan Rao 2012-FEB-09: THE UN IS 'SCAREMONGERING' OVER CLIMATE CHANGE, SAYS ENERGY BOSS * International Business Times 2012-FEB-09: Fritz Vahrenholt: "Stillstand der Erwärmung in den letzten 10 bis 13 Jahren" * Die Freie Welt, Klaus Peter Krause: :* 2012-FEB-10: Diese neue Religion - mit Beiträgen von Horst E. Böttcher und Arnold Vaatz (CDU MdB) :* 2012-FEB-17: Warum diese "Klimakatastrophe" nicht stattfindet * RealClearPolitics, Robert Tracinski 2012-FEB-10: The Galileo of Global Warming * Die Anmerkung 2012-FEB-10: Marcus Meier - Kampfschreiber des Neuen Deutschland * Minnesota Prager Discussion Group, Glenn H. Ray 2012-FEB-10: A Top Global Warming Guy, Fritz Vahrenholt, Courgeously Recants….”I feel duped”. * politplatschquatsch 2012-FEB-11: Heißer Kampf um kalte Sonne * Zettels Raum: :* 2011-FEB-11: Kleines Klima-Kaleidoskop (26): Ist Vahrenholt "widerlegt"? Über Daten, Theorien und wissenschaftliche Diskussionen (Teil 1) :* 2012-FEB-12: Kleines Klima-Kaleidoskop (26): Ist Vahrenholt "widerlegt"? Über Daten, Theorien und wissenschaftliche Diskussionen (Teil 2) * Die Welt: :* Dirk Maxeiner & Michael Miersch 2012-FEB-03: Klimadebattenwandel :* Ulli Kulke 2012-FEB-11: Die falsche Lobby * Politically Incorrect 2012-FEB-12: Goebbels-Ökos und Klima-Nazis in der ZEIT * The New Nostradamus of the North 2012-FEB-12: The IPCC global warming hoax exposed by German energy expert * Follow the Money 2012-FEB-14: Fritz Vahrenholt: The Cold Sun “‘I feel duped on Climate Change” * Science Skeptical: :* Michael Krüger 2012-FEB-14: UNTER DEN LINDEN – Wieder prima Klima? Der Streit um die Energiewende :* Wolfgang Thüne 2012-FEB-16: „Klima-Katastrophe“ – ein Begriffsungetüm wird entschärft :* Rudolf Kipp 2012-FEB-17: Henrik Svensmark antwortet auf Kritik an seiner Theorie, dass die Sonne einen maßgeblichen Einfluss auf Klimaveränderungen hat * Forbes, Larry Bell 2012-FEB-14: A Top German Environmentalist Cools On Global Warming * Cal Watchdog 2012-FEB-14: NEW: ‘I Feel Duped on Climate Change’ * Grumpy Opinions 2012-FEB-14: Germany cools on Global Warming, could affect UN Schemes * Townhall Finance, John Ransom 2012-FEB-16: If Al Gore Had a Change of Heart; It’s that Big * Weltwoche, Dirk Maxeiner 2012-FEB-16: Das Klimakatastrophensterben - identisch mit Die Welt-Artikel vom 3. Februar * Kurier (Österreich), Interview mit Vahrenholt 2012-FEB-19: Umweltmanager: "Eigentlich eine gute Nachricht" * Hamburger Abendblatt, Matthias Iken 2012-FEB-20: Die intolerante Gesellschaft